


Protecting What's His

by grimmswan



Series: Nick and the Half Blood (Bastard) Prince [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Consider this a sequel to Nick doesn't notice. (and for good reason)The real reason why Sean wants to keep his relationship with Nick a secret. And how his very loving boyfriend helps.





	

In his young life, Sean Renard had very little he could call his. His father barely acknowledged him. His legitimate brother got most of the attention. His father’s wife tried to kill Sean and his mother, forcing them to run and hide all over the world. So, there was not even a place Sean could call his.  
Now, he is a captain and leader of the canton in Portland. He is well respected in both human and wesen communities. Considered to be a strong leader, few have doubt about his abilities to get things done. Both communities know how swift and harsh the action would be should the laws be broken. For that, the bastard prince has earned the loyalty of the Portland. Sean feels he can truly call the city his home.  
There’s one more thing he feels he could call his.  
Nick Burkhardt.  
His detective. His grimm. His lover. His and his alone.  
Nick’s serial monogamous nature got him more than a few ribbings from colleagues. But, for Sean, it meant he would never have to worry about sharing the beautiful man. He could spend hours worshipping that perfect body and know no one else's lips would be grazing over that creamy skin.  
There was still the fear that his father’s family would try to take Nick away from him. Which was the real reason Sean hadn’t told anyone that he and Nick were dating. And not because he had any real concern of his career being hindered by a romantic relationship with his detective.  
But Sean wanted people to know. He didn’t want Nick to feel like his dirty little secret. Nick deserved better than that.  
So, how to keep Nick. How to let others know that he and Nick are dating with still dealing with the fear of his family taking Nick away.  
Sean decided the first thing to do was talk to his lover about it.  
They were laying in bed. Nick held tenderly in Sean’s arms, feeling good in only the way one can after amazing sex and about to drift off to sleep when he sensed his lover become nervous.  
“What is it, Sean?”  
“Does it bother you? Not telling anyone we’re in a relationship.”  
Nick decided to be honest. “Sometimes. I wish I could at least tell Hank and Monroe, they’re my best friends. I hate keeping this part of my life from them. It’s only because you make me so happy, I know they would love to hear it. But, I understand why we can’t. You’re worried about accusations of favoritism and other people using us against you in your career. So, I promise, I won’t let my own insecurities get in the way of us.”  
“Damn it, Nick.” Sean groaned, and kissed his lover deeply. “I need to tell you something. The real reason I’ve wanted to keep us a secret is, I’m worried about certain members of my father’s family coming and taking you away from me. And I know I won’t survive losing you. I would go insane if you were no longer in my life”  
Nick pulled Sean to him so their lips could meet once again. His lover's confession sparked a flame that had the fire of passion roaring and it was much later before Nick gave much thought to their conversation.  
“What if we went to Monroe’s house for dinner and told them about us. In a private home with our small group will make it so your family is less likely to find out, but my closest friends would still know. And if they knew. They could know to keep on the lookout for anyone who might be suspicious”  
Sean agreed it was a good idea.  
Nick called Monroe and asked him if he and Hank could have dinner at his and Rosalie’s. There was some important news he wanted to tell his closest friends and it needed to be told in private.  
Monroe and Rosalie, understanding that this was important to their friend, arranged to have dinner at their house at seven o’clock.  
Nick and Sean timed it so they would arrive last.  
“I’m sure I should be surprised, but I’m not.” Hank said the moment he saw the two men walk in.  
“Surprised about what?” Monroe asked.  
Nick wondered about his friend. For a man who knew a lot of stuff, he could be really slow on figuring out the obvious.  
“Monroe” Rosalie said, “They’re dating. That’s the important news Nick wanted to tell us.  
“Oh, well, it’s about time he told us, been smelling that guy on him for a while now.” The blutbad snarked.  
Nick blushed. He should have known his friends would already suspect something.  
“Dude, why did you wait so long to tell us? Did you think we wouldn’t approve?”  
“That’s not it at all.” Nick assured the bearded man.  
“It was my doing.” Renard said. “I wanted to keep what Nick was to me a secret, because I feared certain people could use Nick to hurt me.”  
Sean then explained about his family. How he was the bastard son of a royal. His father’s wife tried to have him and his mother killed, and how his half brother, and other royals, would go to deadly lengths to posses a grimm. And if they knew about Nick, he could be in great danger.  
“It’s good you’re telling us.” Rosalie stated. “Nick means a lot to the wesen he’s helped. We know now to be aware of anyone following him.”  
“We do?”  
“If there’s someone you don’t know, who is continuously popping up wherever you go. That person is following you, and potentially using you to get to Nick.” Hank explained to the confused Monroe.  
“Oh, right.”  
Sean felt himself relax. Nick’s friends would have his back whenever the half zauberbiest couldn’t. He wished he had said something sooner. He could have saved himself months of fear. But at least now, he had some assurance that the man who meant everything to him, would be looked out for.


End file.
